


Rumors

by MrSpockify



Series: It takes a village [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, have you seen a thirteen year old boy, he's literally only thirteen I can't believe it, they're like three feet tall and look like babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpockify/pseuds/MrSpockify
Summary: At the beginning of their journey, Zuko's crew has a sudden realization that they're under the command of not a ruthless and angry banished Prince, but of a scared and traumatized child.
Relationships: Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Series: It takes a village [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826791
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1194





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a multi-part story about how the crew basically helps raise Zuko during his formative years (because 13-16 is peak Let-Me-Parent-You time), but I got too caught up by the fact that Zuko was thirteen years old, and this happened. So. Yeah.

There were rumors already making their way around the ship about what kind of assignment this was going to be. Soldiers bustled about, loading supplies and preparing to set sail, relishing the few moments they could have alone with one another below decks, hidden behind barrels and shelves, to share the gossip in hushed tones.

It was a last-minute assignment, each solider hand-picked by the Firelord or his brother. Those chosen by Firelord Ozai took the assignment with much confusion, as they had never spoken to or even seen the Firelord before, and in fact most had exceedingly poor military records up until then. The few chosen by General Iroh took the assignment with humble honor, having served under the General previously and regarding him with much respect. Neither of the groups of recruits were given much information about the actual assignment, however, so they were all equally uncertain and buzzing with possibilities.

Their ship was small and outdated, much to everyone’s confusion. No one was quite sure what they could possibly accomplish with a ship that was so old it was practically falling apart. There were plenty of other cruisers with more up-to-date modifications, quicker and stronger than the tiny ship they were currently boarding. What kind of officer would choose this vessel for an assignment?

Word quickly spread about the crown Prince, about how he would be leading the charge on this mission. Some heard that he was being sent on a special quest by his father—no, no, others would correct, the quest was from _Agni_. But no, that would be absurd with this ragtag sort of crew and ship. This was just the teenage Prince’s first real assignment, rather early if you asked the soldiers, but his father probably had high standards. They would probably just be traveling somewhere and back, a quick trip to appease the Firelord and prove the Prince’s worth.

Whispers among the crew grew more frantic as they came closer to setting sail. This was not a short assignment, this was a long punishment. _For who_? The Prince. No, for the soldiers. No, for _General Iroh_. They became uneasy with the slow realization that they would be out at sea for quite some time.

That uneasiness grew as more news spread about their new commanding officer. Prince Zuko—the _real_ reason for this mission, now decidedly true—had been banished from the Fire Nation.

_What had he done?_

Amongst the murmurs were stories of his insolent attitude, his disrespect for the Fire Nation. Some said he had lost control and attacked a General, while others insisted it was the Firelord himself on whom the Prince took out his rage. And the Prince’s rage, they claimed, was legendary. A royal brute with a short fuse was to be in command of them all for the foreseeable future, and it send a shiver of anxiety through the whole ship.

None had time to fully digest the situation before they were off to sea. For the first week, everyone lived in tense anticipation, as General Iroh seemed to be the only one they saw. But they knew that below deck, in his quarters, waited the Prince, simmering and bursting at the seams. 

More rumors began to spread, some even doubting the existence of the Prince at all. Perhaps it _was_ General Iroh being punished. But no, some insisted they had heard screaming from behind closed doors at night, claiming it sounded more like a wounded animal than anything else. It was at that point that a few soldiers admitted to hearing about an Agni Kai, about the Firelord pressing a hand to his own son’s face and melting it off like it was nothing.

But no, everyone instantly dismissed it as anti-Fire Nation propaganda. More likely was the theory that the Prince had lost his mind and was being kept locked away by his uncle for everyone’s safety. A new fear surged on the ship as they silently considered what might happen if the Prince was to break free.

Another week passed before anything really came of it. It was a day just like any other when General Iroh came walking onto the deck, the surrounding crew snapping to attention respectfully. A cold shock froze them all to their posts when they caught glimpse of another figure stepping out from behind the General.

Prince Zuko—that had to be him, right?—was tiny beside his uncle. He was a _child_ , scrawny and nervous and barely dipping a toe into puberty by the looks of it. He squinted in the sunlight, probably the first he’d been exposed to this entire time. The Prince glanced around at his crew, giving everyone a chance to see the large, angry scar marring the left side of his face, still practically throbbing judging by how fresh and raw it looked. It was almost shaped like a hand, as if someone had grabbed his face and—

All of the soldiers on deck collectively felt their hearts drop.

“Set a course for the Western Air Temple,” Prince Zuko ordered. His tone was loud and aggressive, trying too hard to be intimidating despite the childish nature of his voice. “We are going to find the Avatar and bring him home to the Fire Nation.”

That was… unexpected. A few soldiers shared stunned glances with each other, even looking to General Iroh for further explanation, but none was given. Instead, the Prince clenched his fists and took a step forward.

“I gave an order!” He was shouting now, a hint of fear somewhere deep inside the way he held himself, as if he was truly afraid no one would listen. What would he do, if that were the case? He was only a boy. He was a boy who was hurt and afraid, who once had an entire Nation behind him but who now only had a single ship and an unfamiliar crew—one he wasn’t even sure was loyal to him.

“Yes, sir,” a soldier announced suddenly, bowing slightly before turning to set the course. The other crewmembers followed suit, bowing respectfully not towards the General, but towards the child who was vibrating with anxiety and pain—who was so clearly terrified and lost and traumatized beyond what words could describe. 

An unspoken agreement spread across the ship faster than any gossip possibly could. The Prince had their loyalty. He had that and anything else the soldiers could give him, and he had it with the deepest respect imaginable.


End file.
